Leão e Águia A Força do amor
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Pode a interferência dos deuses ameaçar um grande amor? Aioria & Marin. Último capítulo no ar.
1. A fúria de Ártemis, o desespero de Marin

**A FÚRIA DE ÁRTEMIS E O DESESPERO DE MARIN**

* * *

Athena afastou-se do Santuário para cuidar pessoalmente da saúde de Seiya, que ficara debilitado depois da batalha contra Hades. Então, a deusa da Sabedoria pediu à sua meio-irmã que assumisse seu lugar frente ao Santuário. Prontamente, Ártemis aceitou a incumbência de Athena.

A principal preocupação da deusa da Caça era com as Amazonas. Não gostava da idéia de os Cavaleiros e as Amazonas treinarem tão perto. Não seria difícil que aqueles seres desprezíveis, como Ártemis costumava se referir aos homens, seduzissem as Amazonas.

A deusa andava pelo Santuário, com olhos de perdiz, reparando no comportamento dos Cavaleiros e também das Amazonas e não gostou de um relacionamento em particular.

A Amazona de Águia e o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão pareciam ter muita afinidade. Estavam sempre juntos, conversando, passeando pelo Santuário. A deusa estava indignada: como Athena permitia aquele tipo de comportamento?!

Ártemis estreitou os olhos e decidiu-se: aquela "liberdade" ia acabar. Como aquela Amazona prestava-se a uma atitude daquelas?

Voltou para seu Templo, sentou em seu trono de ouro maciço e ficou a pensar no que poderia fazer para acabar com aquele relacionamento indigno. Depois de pensar durante alguns minutos, decidiu que deveria conversar com aquela Amazona.

A deusa fechou os olhos e expandiu seu cosmo em direção à Amazona de Águia, chamando-a e também até o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, buscando afastá-lo.

Marin treinava arduamente, quando sentiu um cosmo irradiando fortemente pelo Santuário. Ela cessou seus movimentos, parou com o treino e se concentrou, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo e porque aquele cosmo parecia chamá-la. Reconheceu-o.

– Por que ela estaria me chamando? O que pode querer comigo? - pensava Marin, intrigada.

* * *

Aioria também sentia aquele cosmo poderoso, mas ao contrário de Marin, o mesmo parecia repeli-lo. Conhecia aquele cosmo. Sentia-o desde que Athena se afastara do Santuário. Sabia que Ártemis não suportava a presença de homens, mas parecia que apenas ele sentia aquela sensação. Os outros Cavaleiros não comentaram, nem demonstravam sentir nada diferente.

– Será que só comigo? Mas... Qual é o motivo desse desprezo...? É isso... Desprezo... É o que esse cosmo irradia contra mim... - aquela sensação perturbava Aioria.

* * *

Marin precisava confirmar se mais alguém estava sentindo aquele chamado, e ninguém melhor que Aioria para lhe responder a essa pergunta. Seu melhor amigo. Poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa com ele. Encontrou-o voltando da arena de treinamento:

– Olá, Marin. – disse Aioria, sentindo o coração disparar só em vê-la. O Cavaleiro de Ouro ficava surpreso ao sentir a força do sentimento que tinha pela Amazona de Prata de Águia. Sempre que a via seu coração disparava e ele não parecia em nada o seguro Cavaleiro de Leão. Esforçava-se ao máximo para ocultar o que sentia por sua melhor amiga, mas até quando conseguiria manter um sentimento tão forte em segredo?

– Oi, Aioria. – Marin conhecia perfeitamente a lei das Amazonas, mas isso não pôde impedi-la de se apaixonar pelo destemido Cavaleiro de Ouro. Agradecia à máscara, pois sentia seu rosto arder cada vez que tinha aqueles magníficos olhos azuis-escuros pousados nela, a voz de dele a encantava. Recompondo-se, ela começou: ­– Eu... Queria te perguntar algo... – disse ela e Aioria a encarou, intrigado ao notar o tom sério com que a Amazona falara.

– Pode perguntar Marin... O que é?

– É... Que... Eu tenho sentido uma presença... Um cosmo que parece estar me chamando... Mas não é um cosmo amigável... Acho que é Ártemis... – disse a Amazona.

– Você também está sentindo?! – perguntou ele, incrédulo – Eu sinto esse cosmo que me perturba e preocupa, mas pensei que eu fosse o único. Mas ele não parece me chamar, e sim... Repelir... Eu não entendo... Parece ser só comigo. Nenhum outro Cavaleiro comentou sobre isso... – Marin olhou-o, pensativa.

– Acho que vou até o Templo de Ártemis... Se ela está me chamando, é melhor não ignorá-la, afinal, na ausência de Athena devemos respeito a Ártemis...

– Mas Marin... Você acha isso prudente? Esse cosmo a chama, mas como você disse não é um chamado amigável... E... Mesmo que eu não tivesse essa sensação de... Estar sendo repelido... Eu... Não... – Marin se surpreendeu com a hesitação de Aioria. O Cavaleiro sempre fora muito direto e objetivo.

– Aioria...? O que você está querendo dizer?

– Eu não posso entrar lá... – Marin o encarava sem entender onde Aioria queria chegar com aquele comentário. Os olhos do Cavaleiro de Ouro se arregalaram ao se dar conta de que ela não pretendia pedir ajuda. – Você não está pensando em ir até lá sozinha, está?! – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

– E por que não? Não se esqueça de que eu sou uma Amazona. – disse Marin com determinação, erguendo o queixo levemente.

– Bem que eu gostaria de esquecer, Marin... Você não sabe como eu gostaria de esquecer... – pensava Aioria, extasiado com a atitude orgulhosa e quase sem ouvir o que Marin estava dizendo.

– Eu sei me defender muito bem. – concluiu ofendida.

– Eu sei. Mas... É que... Eu... Eu me preocupo com você... – disse Aioria e, num gesto impulsivo, tomou as mãos da Amazona entre as suas. Marin o encarou, espantada. Conhecia Aioria há tanto tempo, mas nunca, em todos esses anos, ele ousara tocá-la. Ela devia se sentir indignada, desrespeitada, mas o toque era tão gentil e delicado... A única coisa que sentiu foi um calor subir pelas suas mãos, seus braços e se espelhar pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer, seu coração disparar, e seu rosto esquentar. Marin encarou aqueles olhos azuis, perdendo-se neles. Engolindo em seco, encontrou a própria voz:

– Vo... Você não precisa se preocupar, Aioria. – disse ela, retirando as mãos de entre as dele, deixando-o decepcionado. O coração de Aioria ainda batia descompassado devido ao suave toque. Ele nunca ousou tocá-la antes, mas não conseguiu evitar. Sua vontade era tomá-la nos braços e nunca mais soltá-la. – ... Não irá me acontecer nada... – dizendo isso, Marin afastou-se dele correndo, tomando a direção do Templo de Ártemis. Aioria ficara tão perdido com a sensação de tocá-la que quando se deu conta de que ela tinha se afastado, já era tarde.

– MARIN... ESPERE! NÃO VÁ! PODE SER PERIGOSO! MARIN! – chamava-a desesperadamente, mas Marin não lhe deu ouvidos.

* * *

Marin corria rapidamente em direção ao Templo de Ártemis, mas seus pensamentos estavam com Aioria e na sensação deliciosa que sentiu quando ele a tocou. Ele nunca a tocara antes... Aquele foi o momento mais feliz de sua vida, momento que, infelizmente, ela deveria esquecer.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que já estava na frente do Templo.

Marin se deteve e olhou para o enorme Templo a sua frente. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, hesitou, mas aquele cosmo parecia puxá-la para dentro e precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Entrou no Templo de Ártemis e, apesar da pouca luminosidade, pôde ver as inúmeras estátuas da deusa da caça, um belo altar de onde se encontravam as oferendas feitas à deusa; um trono ouro maciço que eram iluminados pelos raios de sol que entravam no Templo. As colunas que sustentavam o teto do Templo eram de mármore, detalhadamente esculpidas. Aliás, todo o Templo era de Mármore.

Não havia ninguém ali dentro, mas assim mesmo, Marin podia sentir aquele cosmo assustador ainda mais forte do que antes.

Depois de alguns minutos andando pelo local, a Amazona já estava convencida de que fora apenas impressão... Uma forte impressão... Já estava saindo do Templo, quando ouviu uma voz baixa, apenas um sussurro. Voltou-se para o altar e, de repente, um estrondo ensurdecedor e uma luz dourada ofuscante a assustou.

Sentiu um doce perfume que não consegue definir. A luz era tão forte que Marin precisou cobrir os olhos até que eles se acostumassem à claridade do lugar. Quando finalmente seus olhos estavam preparados para fitar aquela luz tão intensa, ela a olhou e viu uma imagem diáfana. Não conseguia definir o que era. Então ouviu novamente aquela voz, agora alta e clara:

– Eu sou Ártemis, a deusa da Caça, protetora das Amazonas e você não é digna de me representar! – ao terminar, a imagem da deusa apareceu claramente. Marin estava assustada enquanto ouvia as palavras proferidas pala deusa – Como ousou permitir que um homem a dominasse?! – perguntava a deusa, enfurecida. Marin ouviu a tudo assustada e surpresa. Nunca deveria ter-se permitido apaixonar por Aioria, mas não pôde evitar. Agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências por esse sentimento.

– Perdoe-me Ártemis! – Marin se ajoelhou perante o altar – Eu não pude evitar, eu não queria que isso acont...

– Cale-se!!! Enquanto eu estiver aqui... Não permitirei esse tipo de comportamento! Você deve se afastar desse homem, ou... - Ártemis fez uma pausa, para em seguida prosseguir com sua ameaça, cortando o coração da Amazona – Eu terei que resolver esse problema! – disse a deusa, encarando-a com desprezo. – Agora... SAIA DAQUI!!! – depois de proferir essas palavras, a imagem de Ártemis desapareceu.

Marin ainda permaneceu ajoelhada em frente ao altar, de cabeça baixa, as mãos apoiadas no chão do templo. Seu coração batia desesperadamente. Estava com medo... Estava com medo por Aioria. Ártemis não hesitaria em cumprir tal ameaça.

Depois de alguns minutos, saiu daquele Templo, sentindo arrepios lhe percorrerem o corpo todo. Sentia-se perdida, mas compreendeu perfeitamente o que Ártemis quis dizer com aquelas palavras:

"Deve se afastar desse homem, ou... Eu terei que resolver esse problema!"

Ela seria capaz de matar Aioria e Marin não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Afastaria-se dele, mesmo que essa atitude a ferisse.

* * *

Aioria andava calmamente pelo Santuário. Seus pensamentos voltaram para os poucos, mas deliciosos, segundos em que teve as mãos dela entre as suas.

– Como pude ousar tocá-la?! No que eu estava pensando?! Eu jamais deveria ter feito aquilo! – recriminava-se. – Ah... A quem eu estou querendo enganar?! Foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida! – Seus pensamentos estavam desordenados. Estava preocupado com Marin. Ela já havia saído há quase duas horas e o Templo não era tão longe assim. Sentiu, por um momento, que aquele cosmo desconhecido havia ficado mais forte e depois enfraquecera novamente, como se distanciasse.

Não conseguindo mais se conter, Aioria decidiu ir atrás dela.

Correu em direção ao Templo. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era uma loucura, mas não agüentava mais ficar esperando por ela. Encontrou-a no meio do caminho. Sentiu-se aliviado e precisou de todo seu autocontrole para se conter e não a tomar em seus braços.

A Amazona estava tão perdida e perturbada que não se deu conta da presença de Aioria. Só notou o Cavaleiro de Leão quando o ouviu chamá-la:

– Marin... – disse Aioria, tomando fôlego. Marin se assustou ao vê-lo. Ele a olhava com uma expressão de alívio. O que ele estava fazendo? Não podia ser... Ele não seria tão imprudente.

– Onde você estava indo?! – Marin perguntou com rispidez, fazendo com que Aioria se retraísse imperceptivelmente ante ao tom agressivo. Marin nunca falara com ele daquele jeito.

A Amazona respirava pesadamente. Ainda estava perturbada com o que ouvira no Templo de Ártemis e a desconfiança de que Aioria estava...

– Eu estava indo atrás de você. – disse, confirmando sua desconfiança enquanto a encarava confuso. Marin baixou a cabeça, suspirando e fechou os olhos, se negando a acreditar no que ouvira. Onde estava o prudente e racional Cavaleiro de Ouro que conhecia tão bem? – Você demorou tanto... Eu... Eu estava ficando preocupado. – disse um pouco constrangido.

– Eu já disse que sei me cuidar perfeitamente bem! – disse ela erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o. Lembrou-se da ameaça de Ártemis e do que poderia acontecer a Aioria se ele tivesse posto os pés dentro daquele Templo. – Você ficou maluco?! – disse, não conseguindo se controlar. - Sabe muito bem que não é permitida a entrada de homens no Templo de Ártemis!!! Queria morrer?!!! – as palavras, os gestos, o tom agressivo da voz dela magoaram Aioria. Mas ele sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ela nunca falara assim com ele antes. O descontrole da Amazona era visível. Acontecera algo muito grave naquele Templo e ele tinha que saber o que era.

– Marin... – murmurou ele – O que houve com você? – perguntou preocupado – Você nunca agiu assim antes... – Aioria tinha certeza de que algo estava errado. A Amazona de Águia nunca levantara a voz antes, nem mesmo quando treinava Seiya e o garoto se mostrava impertinente.

– Aioria... – ela o olhou e viu a confusão e mágoa expressas no rosto do Cavaleiro e se arrependeu da forma estúpida como falara com ele. Estava a ponto de lhe pedir desculpas quando as palavras de Ártemis lhe voltaram à mente e o descontrole voltou ainda mais acentuado – Deixe-me em paz! – disse ela avançando contra o Cavaleiro de Leão que recuou assustado com a atitude da Amazona de Águia. - Eu não preciso... Não... Eu não quero que você chegue perto de mim novamente! Eu não preciso de você, entendeu?! – disse rispidamente, mas cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos dele. Pôde ver que o tinha ferido com suas palavras.

– ... – Aioria a olhava, incrédulo, sem conseguir dizer nada. Estava perdido. O que havia feito? Por que ela o estava tratando daquela maneira? Será que a tinha ofendido? Ele não entendia o que poderia ter feito para que ela, de uma hora para outra, o tratasse daquela forma.

A confusão e dor que viu no rosto dele fizeram com que Marin se sentisse mal. Não podia mais ficar perto dele. Não podia explicar-lhe o que estava acontecendo e a machucava tratá-lo daquela forma. Mas fora preciso. Decidira se afastar dele. Não conseguiria viver sem ele, por isso teria que se contentar em vê-lo de longe.

Aioria viu Marin lhe virar as costas e caminhar em direção oposta ao Santuário, deixando-o aturdido. Ele não conseguia acreditar que a Amazona o tinha tratado daquela forma e dito aquelas coisas. Aquela não era a Marin que conhecia. Acontecera algo muito grave naquele Templo para deixá-la tão transtornada.

Ele a viu desaparecer no horizonte e decidiu que não descansaria até descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Tinha que falar com ela. Caminhou na direção que a Amazona tomara disposto a descobrir o que havia acontecido no Templo de Ártemis.

Continua...

* * *

Oi gente! Esta fic já estava pronta há um bom tempo e eu fiquei muito indecisa em postá-la. Gostaria de dedicar esta fic ao Leandro, que me incentivou a postá-la e agradecer a Madam Spooky por me convencer a postá-la, pois a achava meio... fraca, afinal, foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi. Obrigada!

Gostaria de agradecer também a Andréa pela betagem da fic. Valeu amiga!!!!!

Espero que gostem e, por favor, não esqueçam os comentários e as críticas. Tchau e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Aioria vê o rosto de sua amada

**AIORIA VÊ O ROSTO DE SUA AMADA**

* * *

Marin voltava para sua cabana. Sentia uma dor terrível em seu peito. Lembrava das palavras que dissera para Aioria e a forma como as dissera. Como pôde feri-lo daquela forma? Seu melhor amigo? O homem que amava? Andava rapidamente pelo caminho ladeado por grandes e frondosas árvores pensando em todas as emoções e frustrações pelo qual passara naquele dia.

Parou de súbito, com a nítida impressão de estar sendo observada. Olhou ao redor durante alguns segundos. Não sentia a presença de ninguém, mas aquela sensação continuava forte. Mesmo apreensiva, ela retomou seu caminho. Andou alguns passos e ouviu o som de alguém pisando em galhos secos. Parou novamente.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou irritada. Um vulto saltou de entre as árvores e pousou graciosamente a sua frente. Marin a encarou e ficou em posição defensiva. Sentia que o cosmo emanado pela mulher a sua frente não era nada amigável.

– Olá, Amazona de Águia. – disse a estranha, um meio sorriso curvando-lhe os lábios, encarando Marin com desprezo. Sua armadura era dourada e nenhuma máscara lhe ocultava o rosto. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam e os olhos cor de mel a fitavam desafiadoramente. – Meu nome é Pentessiléia. – disse, assumindo uma posição de ataque. – Ártemis me mandou aqui para dar-lhe um recado... _Honre sua condição como Amazona e afaste-se do Cavaleiro de Leão_! – As palavras dela fizeram com que, inconscientemente, Marin baixasse a guarda. Os olhos da Amazona brilharam ante a oportunidade perfeita de ataque e Pentessiléia resolveu dar uma amostra de seu poder: - EM NOME DE ÁRTEMIS!!!! – gritou, atacando a Amazona de Águia.

Marin acompanhou o movimento da Amazona que saltou sobre ela. Mas esta desapareceu ao passar frente ao sol. A Amazona de Prata não conseguia vê-la e, pega de surpresa, foi atingida com um forte chute, que a jogou contra uma das árvores. O baque fez com que a máscara de Marin caísse e se partisse. Sentindo fortes dores no abdômen, nas costas e na cabeça, viu Pentessiléia desaparecer antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

Aioria havia seguido a Amazona de Águia. Tinha que esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Tinha certeza de que Marin não estava agindo normalmente e tinha que saber o que estava incomodando a amiga. Caminhava rapidamente quando escutou o som de vozes alteradas. Ouviu quando a voz de uma mulher gritou o nome Ártemis e se apavorou.

– Marin... - pensou, um mau pressentimento apossando-se de seu coração. Marin estava em perigo! Correu, seguindo o som de luta. O que estava acontecendo?

As vozes cessaram e os sons também. Aioria correu rapidamente por entre as árvores, até que a avistou:

– Marin! – apressou-se até ela. A Amazona estava caída de bruços. – Marin... – Aioria tomou-a em seus braços e virou-a para si. Seu coração disparou. Era a primeira vez que via seu rosto.

Já se pegara pensando em como seriam seus olhos, sua boca, o nariz, o formato de seu rosto, mas nunca esperava tamanha beleza. Restava-lhe apenas saber qual seria a cor de seus olhos. Apoiou a cabeça dela em seu braço esquerdo e afastou os fios sedosos e acobreados do rosto delicado.

Aioria sabia o que aquele momento significava. Talvez Marin jamais o perdoasse por tamanha ousadia, mesmo que não tivesse sido "intencional".

Seus olhos percorreram todo local e pousaram sobre a máscara de Marin. Voltou a olhá-la e assustou-se ao ver o filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios. Havia arranhões e alguns hematomas em suas costas, braços e pescoço.

– Marin... – carregando-a no colo, Aioria levou-a de volta para o Santuário.

* * *

Aioria entrou na Casa de Leão e caminhou até seu quarto. Entrou e, aproximando-se da cama, deitou-a suavemente. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e acariciou o rosto de Marin suavemente. Levantou-se e foi até a pequena cozinha.

Tratou de ferver água e conseguir alguns panos limpos. Voltou para o quarto e, mergulhando o pano na água quente, e começou a limpar os ferimentos dela. Fazia-o delicadamente vendo que, ao ser tocado, o rosto de Marin se contorcia levemente de dor. Em seguida, cobriu-a.

Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e ficou a velar o sono da Amazona.

Acordou com o movimento. Marin estava agitada. Parecia delirante. Aproximou-se da Amazona e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Ela estava ardendo em febre.

Imediatamente, levantou e foi até a cozinha. Pegou uma tina, encheu-a com água fria, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, ele pegou alguns panos limpos e mergulhou-os na água fria, colocando sobre a testa dela, buscando baixar a febre. Trocando as compressas de tempos em tempos. Levou quase uma hora, mas finalmente a febre cedeu.

Respirando aliviado, tornou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. Olhou para a Amazona e deu um sorriso triste. Tomou a mão de Marin e fitando seu rosto, pensando em como explicaria a ela tê-lo visto descoberto.

Seus olhos percorreram todo o rosto dela e se fixaram em seus lábios. Há quanto tempo desejava beijá-los? Sem conseguir mais resistir, inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a de leve. Afastou-se relutante e tornou a olhá-la:

– Até quando conseguirei esconder o que sinto por você Marin? – murmurou suavemente. Ficou ainda alguns minutos a fitá-la.

Finalmente, Aioria se levantou e foi para a sala, onde havia arrumado o sofá no qual dormiria aquela noite. Já deitado, pensava em quem poderia ter atacado Marin e por quê. O que ela descobriu no Templo de Ártemis que a deixou tão perturbada?

Com esses pensamentos, finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

Marin acordou, incomodada com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela e envolvia a cama em que se encontrava deitada. Ao tentar virar-se para evitar a luz que batia diretamente em seus olhos, sentiu uma forte dor nos ombros e nas costas que acabou por despertá-la totalmente. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Não era sua cabana. Mas algo naquele lugar lhe era familiar. O cheiro.

– Aioria... - pensou Marin, extasiada. E teve a certeza de estar no quarto dele quando viu a caixa dourada da Armadura de Ouro de Leão no canto esquerdo do quarto e na cômoda, ao lado da cama, uma foto de Aioria, ainda criança, e seu irmão Aioros.

Apesar de sentir muita dor, Marin se levantou para olhar aquela foto de perto. Olhou-a com carinho e pôde ver a admiração de Aioria por Aioros expressa na face sorridente do garoto.

Marin amava Aioria e não sabia o que fazer para evitar que algo ruim lhe acontecesse.

Ela afastou-se da cômoda e ergueu os olhos que se alargaram ao se deparar com sua imagem no espelho.

– Minha máscara! – disse, confusa. – Não pode ser... Minha máscara! Aioria... Como pôde?!! – exclamou, com a voz embargada, o pânico expresso em seu rosto. Afastou-se do espelho e sentou-se na cama, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Agora seria ainda mais difícil proteger Aioria. O que ele estava pensando? Por que fizera aquilo com ela? Ela confiava nele... Por que traíra sua confiança daquela forma?

Ouviu um barulho na maçaneta da porta.

– Ele vai entrar - pensou ela, levantando-se e pondo-se de costas para porta. Seu coração batia forte. Sentia raiva e desespero.

Aioria entrou e encontrou Marin já de pé.

– Marin! – disse, sem perceber o corpo tenso da Amazona, os punhos dela fortemente cerrados. – Vejo que está se recuperando muito b... – foi bruscamente interrompido.

– Como pôde, Aioria?!! – disse ela, não escondendo a decepção que estava sentindo. – Achei que eu podia confiar em você! – Suas palavras feriram Aioria que a encarava confuso. – Minha máscara... – ao ouvi-la, Aioria fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, entendendo o motivo da raiva da Amazona. -... ONDE ESTÁ?!! – esbravejou Marin ainda de costas, o Cavaleiro fitando-a sem parar.

– Marin... – começou ele, tentando explicar o que acontecera. – Eu... Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la. Ouvi gritos e vozes alteradas. Senti que você estava em perigo e fui ver o que estava acontecendo e a encontrei... – Aioria quase se perdia nas palavras – Quando a virei... Vi que estava sem sua máscara. Olhei para o lado e a vi partida... Por favor, Marin... Acredite em mim... Eu... Eu jamais a ofenderia – Marin respirou fundo. Acreditava em Aioria. Sabia que ele jamais a desrespeitaria, mas o que lhe preocupava era outra coisa: Ártemis. Se ela soubesse o que acontecera... Não o perdoaria.

– Sabe o que isso significa, não é Aioria? – disse Marin, tentando manter-se fria, não demonstrando o que estava realmente sentindo.

– Marin... – disse Aioria, aproximando-se dela, mas a amazona ao sentir a aproximação dele, aproveitou-se da janela aberta e saiu por ela – MARIN! ESPERE! – chamou Aioria apoiando-se na janela, vendo sua amada ir embora ofendida e magoada. Não agüentaria viver com isso. Não suportaria o desprezo da mulher que amava.

Continua...

* * *

Gostaram? Espero que sim. Gente, os capítulos são curtos. Minha primeira fic. Relevem, por favor e não esqueçam os comentários. Obrigada a todos. Tchau. E até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Marin pede ajuda a Athena

**MARIN PEDE AJUDA A ATHENA**

* * *

Marin estava desesperada. Voltou o mais rápido que pôde para sua cabana e pegou outra máscara. Enquanto a colocava, pensava em Aioria:

– Como poderei protegê-lo agora? – precisava de ajuda – Athena! – pensou Marin – Athena poderá me ajudar. – Marin se dirigiu o mais rápido possível até o Templo de Athena.

O Templo era ainda maior que o de Ártemis. Dentro dele, ela pôde ver algumas estátuas da deusa da guerra e da sabedoria e também um altar, sempre repleto das oferendas dos devotos da deusa.

Marin aproximou-se do altar e ajoelhou-se diante dele. Ascendeu seu cosmo para, dessa forma, poder falar com Athena.

* * *

No Japão, Saori sente um cosmo tentando falar com o seu.

– Athena, um dia, quando ajudei os Cavaleiros de Bronze a derrubarem o antigo Mestre do Santuário, você me disse que se eu precisasse de ajuda, poderia lhe pedir. Perdoe-me por minha ousadia, mas preciso muito de sua ajuda agora. – disse Marin, desesperadamente.

– Marin, não se desculpe. Você foi muito corajosa naquela época e me ajudou muito. Sou-lhe grata e farei o que puder para lhe ajudar. O que houve? Você me parece aflita... – Athena atendeu ao chamado e notou a aflição que a Amazona estava sentindo.

– Ah, Athena! – Marin estava desesperada – Eu traí minha condição de Amazona. Eu... Apaixonei-me p... - foi interrompida pela deusa.

– Por Aioria, não é Marin? - completou, deixando a Amazona surpresa.

– Eu... Como... - Marin estava confusa. Nunca falara sobre seus sentimentos por Aioria a ninguém.

– Me desculpe Marin, mas seus sentimentos por Aioria são bem claros. - será que a Amazona não percebia o quanto era transparente com relação aos sentimentos?

– Mas eu não posso, Atena! - afligiu-se ainda mais Marin.

– Eu entendo você, Marin... Mais do que imagina. - Athena pensou em seu amado e destemido Seiya. Também se via dividida entre seus deveres como deusa e seus sentimentos e desejos como mulher.

– Athena, conhece a lei das Amazonas. Não devemos nos apaixonar. Fomos treinadas para evitar tal sentimento. Ártemis descobriu sobre meus sentimentos por Aioria e... Ameaçou-me. Exigiu que eu me afastasse dele... - a Amazona se via cada vez mais nervosa, enquanto lembrava das palavras de Ártemis e dos últimos acontecimentos. Se a deusa da Caça tomasse conhecimento de que Aioria havia visto seu rosto... Não o perdoaria...

– Mas, o que ela pensa que está fazendo?! Ela não pode fazer isso! Não pode ameaçar você ou a um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Vocês servem a mim! Ela não tem esse direito!

– Não é só isso Athena. – continuou Marin - Ártemis enviou uma Amazona para dar-me um recado. Ela me atacou, eu não tive tempo de me defender, não tive qualquer reação. Fui atingida e desmaiei. Aioria me encontrou e acabou vendo meu rosto, pois minha máscara caiu e se partiu quando fui atingida. Sabe o que isso significa, não é Athena? – disse, tomada pela angústia – A lei das amazonas. Se Ártemis descobrir o que aconteceu entre mim e Aioria irá me obrigar a matá-lo, ou tomará para si essa obrigação. Eu não posso permitir isso! Não posso deixar que machuquem Aioria! Preciso que me ajude! - desesperou-se a amazona.

– Acalme-se, Marin. Eu acho que sei como posso ajudá-la. Ártemis precisa sentir na pele o que é amar. Só espero que ele possa me ajudar...

Marin, tranqüilizada pelas palavras da deusa, voltou para sua casa. Esperava que Athena pudesse lhe ajudar. Não a de ter Aioria, mas de pelo menos... Protegê-lo.

– Eu preciso de sua ajuda - pediu Athena, ascendendo seu cosmo - Ártemis precisa sentir na pele o que é amar para poder compreender o que Marin está sentindo. - a deusa sentiu o cosmo ao qual se dirigia se expandir e continuou: - E então? Você pode me ajudar?

– Claro que sim, Athena. Eu, Eros, o deus do Amor, farei Ártemis sentir o que é amar.

Continua

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando. Até o próximo capítulo. Tchau!


	4. Ártemis sofre por amor

**ÁRTEMIS SOFRE POR AMOR**

* * *

Eros saiu à procura de Ártemis e a encontrou, como sempre, caçando. Um sorriso maroto tomou conta do rosto do deus do amor. Seus olhos buscavam pela vítima seguinte e avistou mais adiante um jovem e belo caçador. 

Orion era forte, alto, queimado de sol. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros revoltos que chegam até os ombros. Seus olhos de lince eram verdes como esmeraldas e não perdiam de vista sua caça. O rapaz vinha seguindo o rastro do mesmo animal que Ártemis espreitava.

A deusa da caça, arco e flecha em mãos, tinha o animal em sua mira, mas refreou seu gesto quando um intruso surgiu a sua frente. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram. Orion e Ártemis se encontraram frente a frente.

O jovem ficou impressionado com a beleza da deusa. Os cabelos dourados, sempre presos haviam se soltado e caiam livremente sobre suas costas. O peplo branco envolvia o corpo delicado da deusa da caça. Seus olhos azuis e brilhantes fitavam-no desafiadoramente.

Apesar de demonstrar irritação com a presença do rapaz, a deusa não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto ele era bonito e atraente.

Hipnotizados um pelo outro, não perceberam a presença do deus do amor.

Parecia ser o momento perfeito. Eros, que os vigiava a uma distância segura, disparou duas de suas flechas. Uma atingiu Orion, que já estava deslumbrado com a beleza da deusa, e agora, estava perdidamente apaixonado. A outra flecha atingiu Ártemis que sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida. Seu coração estava disparado, batia tão forte que parecia que ia explodir.

Os dois ficaram parados, frente um ao outro, apenas se olhando, admirando-se mutuamente. A respiração ofegante por causa do nervosismo que sentiam na presença um do outro.

De repente Ártemis pareceu cair em si e despertar de seu transe. O olhar intenso de Orion a fez sentir-se tímida pela primeira vez em sua vida. A deusa da caça tentou se afastar, mas o rapaz não permitiu que ela o fizesse. Num gesto impulsivo, tomou-lhe a mão e a obrigou a voltar-se para encará-lo novamente. Mais uma vez, um fogo de olhares consumiu o coração de ambos.

Eros estava satisfeito e se afastou. Tinha cumprido sua missão.

Ártemis e Orion começaram uma conversa tímida. Pela primeira vez, a deusa permitiu qualquer aproximação com o sexo oposto. Os dois descobriram a paixão em comum, a caça, e passaram a praticá-la juntos.

* * *

Depois da conversa com Athena, Marin passou a evitar Aioria com medo do que uma aproximação poderia causar entre eles. Sempre que o encontrava, ignorava-o, fugia de sua presença. Mas a Amazona de Águia não conseguia ficar longe do Cavaleiro de Leão e passara a espiá-lo durante seus treinos. Sentia saudades de falar com ele.

Aioria estava perdido. Não sabia o que fazer para se reaproximar de Marin. Não acreditava que a Amazona sequer lhe dera a oportunidade de se explicar, de lhe pedir desculpas. Nunca pensara em ofendê-la. Já havia tentado falar com ela diversas vezes, mas Marin simplesmente lhe virava as costas e se afastava. Ele queria se declarar a ela. Não estava mais agüentando a distância, sentia falta de estar perto dela.

* * *

Enquanto Marin tentava se manter afastada de Aioria, Ártemis e Orion estavam cada vez mais próximos, mais unidos e esconder seus sentimentos estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Mas... Alguém era contra esse amor e resolveu acabar com ele antes que a situação saísse de controle.

Enquanto conduzia sua carruagem pelo céu da Grécia, pensou na armadilha perfeita... Que poderia acabar com aquele amor.

* * *

Apolo, deus do sol e da poesia, irmão gêmeo de Ártemis, convidou-a para uma competição para verem qual dentre os dois era o melhor caçador. O deus, embora não se dedicasse tanto à caça, era um exímio caçador, assim como a irmã.

A deusa da Caça aceitou o desafio de imediato. Adorava exibir suas habilidades, ainda mais tendo tão poderoso oponente. Seria muito bom vencer o orgulhoso deus do sol.

Apolo conduz Ártemis até uma floresta.

– Vê aquele lago? – perguntou ele, "inocentemente", apontando para um lago que ficava a uma boa distância da colina onde estavam. Ártemis assentiu e Apolo prosseguiu calmamente: - Ártemis, eu quero que você acerte aquele vulto se mexendo naquele lago, está vendo? – ela acenou. – Acha que consegue? – perguntou com escárnio. A deusa da caça o olhou com um brilho de indignação nos olhos azuis e encarou os olhos violáceos de Apolo. O deus sabia que sua irmã odiava que duvidassem de sua capacidade.

– Mais é claro que eu consigo! – respondeu rispidamente. Apolo se afastou, com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto, enquanto observava atentamente os movimentos da irmã.

A deusa preparou o arco e a flecha e fez mira. Seus olhos se fixaram no ponto que se movia rapidamente no lago e suas mãos tremeram. Ela sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito e abaixou o arco, olhando novamente para seu "alvo".

– O que houve Ártemis? – Apolo aproximou-se dela novamente – Não consegue acertá-lo? – perguntou, provocando-a. Ártemis encarou Apolo, aquela estranha sensação ainda persistia. Ela voltou a olhar para seu "alvo".

– Já... Já disse que sim! – disse ela, fazendo mira novamente, tentando ignorar a horrível sensação que tomou conta de seu coração. Ela ainda hesitou, mas não voltou atrás.

A flecha partiu tão rápida que fez um zumbido ao rasgar o espaço. Seu "alvo" é atingido.

* * *

Orion sentiu uma dor lancinante entre as omoplatas e o gosto amargo de sangue veio-lhe a garganta. Ele chegou com dificuldade até a margem do lago e caiu sobre a relva, sentindo sua respiração faltar.

* * *

– Pronto, minha querida irmã! – disse Apolo, com cinismo – Sua honra está preservada! – ele sorriu diabolicamente – Consegui tirar aquele caçador de seu caminho. – comentou, encarando a irmã. Em seus olhos, o brilho da vitória. A deusa olhava pra ele sem entender suas palavras.

– Do que está falando? – de repente, uma imagem horrível passou por sua cabeça. Ela não podia acreditar – O que quer dizer com isso?! – perguntou, sem esconder seu desespero.

– Vá. Olhe você mesma. – dizendo isso, Apolo se retirou, voltando para sua carruagem. O deus do sol olhou pra ela mais uma vez, mas os olhos da deusa estavam presos ao lago. Atiçando os cavalos, Apolo partiu, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ártemis mantinha seus olhos no lago e viu quando o vulto se dirigiu à margem e caiu em seguida. Não podia ser!

Correu o mais rápido que pode, não querendo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Chegou à margem ofegante e sentiu o peito apertar. A deusa da Caça encontrou o corpo nu Orion caído de bruços à margem do lago. O caçador respirava com dificuldade e sentia uma dor pungente em suas costas. Ártemis sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer e um torpor a tomou, fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos ao lado do rapaz.

– Orion... – disse, com a voz embargada. Ela se aproximou dele e retirou a flecha de suas costas de uma só vez. O sangue jorrou pela ferida aberta e Orion não conseguiu conter um grito e um espasmo de dor. Ela o tomou nos braços e o virou para si. Os olhos deles estavam fortemente cerrados. Os lábios entreabertos, lutando para puxar o ar. O sangue o sufocava, dificultando a respiração. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto da boca

– Ori... rion... O que foi que eu fiz?!! – disse ela, soluçando. Tocou o rosto dele, que abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

– Ár... Árte... Ártemis... Eu... Preciso te... Dizer... Eu.... – ele se esforçava para falar. Sentia que ia morrer, mas não antes de dizer o que estava sentindo.

– Não Orion! Não fale! Poupe suas energias! Você vai ficar bem... – disse chorando. "rion não lhe deu ouvidos. Tinha que lhe dizer. Arrependia-se agora de todas as chances que desperdiçara em dizer que a amava por medo de sua reação, por medo de não entender seus sentimentos, por medo da rejeição. Não podia morrer sem dizer o que sentia por ela.

– Eu... Te... Amo... Ártemis. Sei que... Não devia, mas... Não pude evitar... – disse com a voz entrecortada pela dor que estava sentindo.

Um soluço doloroso escapou da garganta de Ártemis ao ouvi-lo. Fechou os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram, caindo sobre o peito nu de "rion.

– Eu também te amo, Orion! Eu também te amo! - Orion fechou os olhos e sorriu fracamente. Quando os abriu, encontrou os de Ártemis, olhando-o triste, mas apaixonadamente para ele.

A deusa se inclinou e tocou os lábios dele com os seus, num beijo suave. O primeiro e último beijo que trocariam.

De repente, ela sentiu a cabeça dele pesar em sua mão. Abrindo os olhos, afastou-se e viu os dele abertos, sem se fixarem em nada, perdidos, fitando o infinito. Ela o abraçou e chorou a morte do único homem que amara. Jamais o esqueceria e nunca se perdoaria por ter sido tão ingênua e ter caído na armadilha de Apolo.

Como vingança, para que todos soubessem das artimanhas e maldades das quais o deus do sol era capaz, Ártemis transformou Orion em constelação. Essa era também uma forma de manter a imagem e o amor que sentia por ele vivos e para que os homens e os deuses soubessem o quanto ela o amara.

Continua...

* * *

O que acharam? Obrigada por lerem. Algumas explicações:

Peplo: É a túnica feminina. Ela é amarrada em torno da cintura e presa aos ombros por fivelas.

Na mitologia Grega há duas versões para a história de Ártemis e Orion: Nuam delas, Orion tenta violentar a deusa da caça e acaba punido. Ártemis envia um escorpião que lhe pica o calcanhar, causando-lhe a morte.

A segunda é mais ou menos como está no texto... Eu a adaptei pra encaixar na história. Ártemis e Orion se apaixonam e Apolo, cruelmente propõe o desafio que acaba levando o caçador a morte. Ela o transforma em constelação. Essa é minha preferida, por motivos óbvios (se é que vocês me entendem).

Gostaria de me desculpar com as pessoas que mandaram comentários. Eu não os apaguei, não. O problema é que tive que remover a fic e postá-la de novo... então alguns comentários foram perdidos, mas eu os tenho no meu PC. Salvo todos.

Desculpem pelo enooooooorme comentário final, mas...

Obrigada pelos comentários e até quinta que vem . Espero que estejam gostando. Tchau.


	5. A decisão de Ártemis

**A DECISÃO DE ÁRTEMIS**

* * *

Athena ficou sabendo do que havia acontecido com Ártemis, não esperava que sua idéia terminasse desse jeito. Muito pelo contrário, esperava que Ártemis descobrisse como era bom amar e ser amada. Acabara trazendo tristeza para a vida da deusa. Seiya já estava se recuperando e ela resolveu voltar para a Grécia, para falar com Ártemis e saber como a deusa estava. Chegando ao Santuário, procurou sua meio-irmã. Encontrou-a no Templo.

– Ártemis - diz Athena - Eu soube o que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito...

– Athena, minha irmã - disse Ártemis, não conseguindo mais se controlar, acabou chorando na frente de Athena. Nunca tinha chorado na frente de ninguém, considerava qualquer demonstração de sentimentos uma fraqueza imperdoável. Mas não conseguia mais se conter.

Athena se aproximou e a abraçou.

– Eu sinto muito. - Ártemis se acalmou e Athena resolveu interceder por Marin, para que pelo menos ela não fizesse nada com Aioria. Achou que a deusa da caça estava mais compreensiva. - Ártemis, você conhece Marin a Amazona de Águia, não conhece? - Se enganou... A expressão sofrida da deusa mudou para indignada.

– Mas é claro. É a traidora que ousou desafiar meu poder e revelou seu rosto a um homem...

– Como pode dizer isso?! – perguntou Athena, incrédula com as palavras da deusa. Será que tudo o que passara não adiantou de nada? – O que aconteceu foi um mal-entendido. Marin jamais revelou seu rosto a Aioria, e ele não teve a intenção de vê-lo.

– Ela conhece nossas regras, Athena... - disse Ártemis, irredutível.

– Ah é?! – disse a deusa, irritada. - E quanto a você?! – exclamou, perdendo a paciência - Também se apaixonou, não foi?! Será que não serviu de nada?! Não está sentindo na pele o quanto se sofre quando se está longe da pessoa a quem se ama?!! - Athena falava aborrecida com a atitude repressora de Ártemis.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?! – disse Ártemis, levantando-se furiosa, não aceitando a repreensão da irmã. Athena suspirou controlando-se, prosseguiu:

– Pense bem, Ártemis! – falou suavemente - Você está sofrendo por que perdeu seu amor e ela por que teme perder o dela. Perdoe Marin, Ártemis! Perdoe-a! - pediu Athena.

– Eu não posso, Athena. Se a perdoar, a Lei das Amazonas deixará de ser obedecida pelas outras...

– Mas Ártemis... - disse Athena, calmamente - Essa Lei não tem o menor sentido. Que mal pode haver em uma Amazona se apaixonar?! Você mesma viu como o amor é bom, e, quando correspondido, só nos traz felicidade! Não prive suas seguidoras desse maravilhoso sentimento, Ártemis! Permita que elas também possam ser felizes, como você foi!

– Eu me sinto sozinha agora, Athena! Eu o perdi... - soluçou Ártemis, tristemente.

– Preferia não tê-lo conhecido? - perguntou Athena, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

– ... Não! – respondeu a outra, com sentimento. - Passei momentos maravilhosos junto dele! Dias dos quais me lembrarei para sempre. Jamais o esquecerei. Jamais!

– Então, Ártemis, ao menos deixe Aioria em paz. - Ártemis pensou por alguns instantes e finalmente se decidiu.

– Está bem, você tem razão Athena. Não é à toa que lhe chamam de "a deusa da sabedoria". – disse Ártemis, sorrindo.

Continua...

* * *

Gostaram? Não esqueçam de comentar hein? Tchau! O próximo capítulo será o último! Até lá!!!!


	6. A felicidade de Aioria e Marin

**A FELICIDADE DE AIORIA E MARIN**

* * *

Enquanto Athena e Ártemis conversavam, Aioria procurou Marin. Tinha que falar com ela. Encontrou-a, como sempre, treinando. Ficou a observá-la de longe, admirando-a e sentindo-se cada vez mais apaixonado. Não desistiria enquanto não conversasse com ela e explicasse o que tinha acontecido.

Marin parou para descansar. Sentou-se sobre uma pedra e fitou o horizonte, pensando em Aioria. O sol a banhava, tirando reflexos avermelhados dos cabelos ruivos, deixando-a ainda mais atraente aos olhos de Aioria.

Respirando fundo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro foi na direção dela. Precisava se explicar, dizer-lhe que não teve a intenção de ofendê-la e estava decidido a se declarar, mesmo que ela não sentisse nada por ele, precisava aliviar seu coração. Pelo menos, ela ficaria sabendo de tudo e ele poderia ficar em paz. Trazia consigo algo para que, se ela quisesse, pudesse remediar imediatamente o "mal" que ele tinha causado a ela. A cada passo que dava, sentia seu coração bater mais depressa.

Marin ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se. Viu, naquele instante, a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazer seu coração bater mais depressa. Queria fugir dele, mas não conseguia se mexer. Sentia tantas saudades, queria tanto revê-lo.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão caminhou lentamente até a Amazona de Águia. Sentia seu coração martelar no peito e suas pernas tremerem, mas... Ele não recusaria agora.

– Marin, eu preciso falar com você. – a voz de Aioria estava rouca e trêmula. – Eu não pretendia ofendê-la. – prosseguiu, sobre o olhar apaixonado da Amazona, escondido sob a máscara. - Sei o que significa ter visto o seu rosto... Por isso... Eu trouxe... Eu trouxe... Isto... - Aioria tirou um punhal de ouro maciço que trazia preso ao cós da calça e o mostra para Marin. Ela acompanhou os movimentos dele e ao ver o punhal, seus olhos procuram os dele. A Amazona não estava entendo as ações do Cavaleiro de Ouro.

– O que está fazendo, Aioria? – perguntou, sem compreender os gestos de Aioria. Ele não respondeu

– Tome – disse, colocando o punhal nas mãos dela, fazendo-a acompanhar seus movimentos novamente e em seguida, fez com que ela o apontasse para seu peito. – Faça o que tem que fazer, Marin. – a Amazona de Águia buscou os olhos de Aioria. O que ele estava fazendo? Sentia o calor das mãos dele nas suas e os olhos dele pareciam ver através dela e enxergar sua alma. Sentiu-o soltar suas mãos.

Aioria respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e esperou que ela fizesse o que deveria ser feito.

Marin sentiu suas mãos tremerem, sabia sobre o que Aioria estava falando. Ela olhou para o punhal que segurava em suas mãos e tornou a olhar para Aioria que respirava ofegante, e ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados, esperando que Marin tomasse uma atitude. Seus olhos marejados encararam a arma novamente e um brilho atingiu a lâmina, fazendo-a estremecer e recuar.

– Não... Eu não posso! – disse ela, chorando, desesperada – Eu... Não... Posso! – Soltou o punhal e se afastou de Aioria.

O Cavaleiro de Leão abriu os olhos ao ouvi-la pronunciar aquelas palavras, sua voz agoniada. Ele a viu se afastar de si e dar-lhe as costas. Num reflexo, ele segurou a mão de Marin, que ao sentir o toque firme, mas gentil, voltou-se e encarou-o. A máscara não permitia que ele visse as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ele a ouviu soluçar baixinho. Criando coragem, ele se aproximou dela lentamente:

– Solte-me Aioria! Deixe-me ir, por favor! – pedia ela, com a voz trêmula. Não conseguia mais esconder sua agonia e Aioria sabia que não podia soltá-la.

– Não! Eu não vou deixá-la ir... Se não conseguiu me matar é porque sente algo por mim, e... Eu... Eu não posso mais esconder o que sinto! – disse ele finalmente, sentindo que um peso lhe fora tirado dos ombros.

– Aioria... Por favor! – implorou Marin, desesperada, mas sem tentar livrar-se do toque dele.

– Eu te amo, Marin, e há muito tempo! Já não agüentava mais esconder meus sentimentos! Eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre! – disse ele, libertando aquele sentimento que mantivera cativo em seu coração durante muito tempo.

– Aio... Aioria... - ele se aproximou e levou as mãos lentamente ao rosto dela, não querendo assustá-la e delicadamente... Retirou a máscara. Pela primeira vez, ele pôde ver os belos olhos azuis claros, brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

– Eu sempre sonhei em ver seus olhos! Nunca pensei que fossem tão lindos... - ele deixou a máscara dela cair no chão, a seus pés. Fitava-a intensamente. Seus olhos percorriam todo o rosto dela. Olhos, nariz, mas principalmente seus lábios rubros. Linda, ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Marin olhava apaixonadamente para os lindos olhos azuis-escuros e também para os lábios cheios e bem desenhados de Aioria. Ela esqueceu-se de seus medos. Só o que sentia era o toque suave e o calor emanado do corpo de Aioria envolvendo-a, protegendo-a. Sentia-se protegida nos braços dele.

Ele tornou a olhá-la nos olhos e tocou seu rosto com suavidade.

– Eu te amo... - Aioria sentiu um calor gostoso percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ele a olhava nos olhos e o coração de Marin bateu como se fosse explodir. Batia tão forte quanto o de dele. Ela viu quando os olhos dele se desviaram para seus lábios novamente e ele os tocou amorosamente com o polegar. Ela fechou os olhos, estremecendo à carícia. Ele se inclinou para ela e sentiram a respiração do outro lhe tocar as faces.

– Eu... Eu te amo, Aioria... - suspirou Marin, extasiada. Ele sorriu, fechou os olhos e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela delicadamente, abraçando-a de leve.

Marin entreabriu os lábios e Aioria passou sua língua por entre eles, tocando a dela, acariciando-a. Sentiu-a amolecer em seus braços e abraçou-a com mais força. Marin enlaçou o pescoço de Aioria, acariciando os cabelos castanho-claros, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Aioria segurou sua nuca, sentindo a suavidade dos cabelos ruivos contra seu toque. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente.

Afastaram-se para recuperar o fôlego. Aioria encostou sua testa contra a de Marin e sorriu. Estava radiante. Marin também sorriu. Parecia um sonho, finalmente estava nos braços do homem a quem amava.

– Eu não esperava que fosse tão MARAVILHOSO! - ao ouvir esse comentário, Aioria corou e sorriu. - Eu te amo, Aioria! Não sei como resisti tanto tempo.

– Eu também te amo! Não agüentava mais ficar longe de você! Quando ficou zangada comigo... Achei que fosse enlouquecer! Precisava estar perto de você, mesmo que como amigo! Mas, estava decidido a dizer o que eu sinto por você! Não podia mais esconder! – Marin abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu fiquei com medo! Ártemis ameaçou matar você! Eu tive que me afastar. Não agüentaria vê-lo morto. Perdoe-me, Aioria! – o Cavaleiro de Ouro a apertou em seus braços.

– Não pense mais nisso! Estamos juntos agora e nada vai nos separar, meu amor! - Nesse momento os dois sentiram um poderoso cosmo e ouvem uma voz que falava diretamente a seus cosmos:

– Marin, Aioria estão juntos, não é?! - os dois olharam ao redor assustados.

– Quem é você?! - perguntou ele, perturbado.

– Ártemis... – disse Marin, assustada. Afastando-se de Aioria levemente - Por favor, Ártemis, não machuque Aioria, a culpa foi minha.

– Marin... O que está dizendo?!! – Aioria a encarou, espantado. A Amazona estava assumindo toda a responsabilidade sobre o que estava acontecendo. – Ártemis, deusa da caça, protetora das Amazonas, eu peço perdão! Mas... Não pude evitar! Eu me apaixonei por Marin! Eu a amo e não vou desistir dela! – disse ele convictamente, abraçando Marin novamente.

– Aioria, não... – Marin voltou-se para ele, apoiando as mãos no peito dele. Aioria viu o medo brilhando nos olhos da Amazona pela primeira vez.

– Calem-se. Eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês... – continuou Ártemis. Marin e Aioria esperavam ansiosos e assustados pela conclusão das palavras da deusa. Aioria abraçava Marin com força e ela se encolhia em seus braços.

– Sejam felizes! Vivam esse amor que sentem um pelo outro intensamente! Vivam-no por mim também! Vocês estão livres e a partir de hoje. A regra que proíbe as amazonas de amarem está revogada, com a aprovação de Athena! Adeus! – Aioria e Marin estavam perplexos, agradeceram a generosidade de Ártemis e a ajuda de Athena.

Aioria voltou-se para Marin abraçando-a com força.

- Estamos livres, Marin! LIVRES! - Ele a abraçou e começou a girá-la.

– Ah! Eu nem acredito! Poderemos viver nosso amor em paz! - Marin estava muito feliz, finalmente poderia viver seu amor por Aioria.

Os dois se olharam sorrindo. Então foram aproximando seus rostos um do outro e beijaram-se com ardor. Aioria a beijava com paixão, ele sabia que Marin era a mulher de sua vida e que não poderia viver sem ela. Faria-a feliz e amaria para sempre. Marin se entregava ao beijo com a mesma paixão que Aioria, tendo conhecimento agora do que era felicidade e jurou que nunca mais deixaria alguém atrapalhar essa felicidade.

**FIM **

* * *

Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, me digam o que acharam desta fic, mesmo que seja pra detonar, mas tenham dó de mim, não detonem muito. Bom, estou tendo dificuldades em dar continuidade as minhas fics, mas espero vencer esse bloqueio em breve!

Obrigada a todos que mandaram comentários, e aos que não mandaram, mas leram a fic, também! Obrigada!

Tchau!


End file.
